iWas Hoping You'd Say That
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Freddie is snooping aorund trying to figure out what's been with Sam cause she hasn't been herself. He finds her the first place he looks and comforts her. They both get something that's "Pretty darn amazing" One-shot R&R!


**Attention, ATTENTION PLEASE! YOU! Nooo NOT YOU, YOU! Yeah! WITH THE FACE! THAT'S RIGHT! I do not own iCarly. Do you? If you do CAN I HAVE IT?!?! I might be able to make friends if I own iCarly! Kidding and all that jazz…Leave a review please and make a spaz's day!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

* * *

"Ow! Freddie you're on my foot!"

"Sshhh!!"

"Sorry…" Carly whispered sliding her foot out from under Freddie's.

"It's fine. Now can we please keep focused?" Freddie pleaded.

"Why do you even care why Sam ran off? I mean, I get why Spencer and I would care, but _you?_ I thought you said you didn't care?" Carly reminded him, smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But Sam…It's just-agh. She never backs down. That-that wasn't right or normal. Something's wrong." Freddie said sitting down on a ledge by the corner he and Carly had been lurking behind.

"Look," Carly said, sitting next to him, "Sam's a big girl. She's tougher than anyone I know. If I know Sam at all, which I do, there is nothing wrong with her except she got hungry or something! She's okay Freddie, she would have told me if she weren't."

"I'm not so sure…"

"What do you mean by that?" Carly snapped.

"Keep it down!"

"Sorry! But really, Freddie! What do you mean?"Carly whispered exaggeratedly.

"I **mean** that she might not want to tell anybody!" Freddie insisted.

"So you think the best way to find out is by **spying **on her doing something that she never wanted us to know in the **first place?!"** Carly whisper-shouted.

Carly felt bad seeing the hurt look on Freddie's face and added, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Carly sighed, "I just think she needs a little space. I'm going to head home before Spence gets worried."

"Fine, I'll see you later"

"You sure you don't want to get home too? We've been here for **2 hours! **What made you think she'd be in the old music store anyway?"

"Well didn't her dad use to work here? I just figured she'd want to be some place…I don't know…Personal."

"Well I don't know, Freddie, but don't hold your breath for her to come here if she hasn't already. I'll see you later, but if by some chance she does show up, tell her that I'm praying for her."

"Of course I will," Freddie assured her.

"Okay good," Carly replied and gave Freddie one last farewell before walking out the door and heading home.

Freddie hung his head and sighed. He knew Carly was right and that he shouldn't count on Sam turning up. But still, something kept him from leaving that he couldn't quite determine…

He sat there playing with a frayed string from an old band uniform that was almost torn at the seams from abandonment from Sam's father, until he heard a door slam and panic arose in him. He didn't know anyone still came here!

He ducked out under where he had just been hiding and looked to see who was there. He nearly collapsed with relief to see Sam standing there, looking around.

Freddie was about to stand until he saw Sam make her way over to the piano, and start playing. It was obvious she had once been very good, but had dropped playing and this was her first time in years she had returned to her childhood.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Freddie watched Sam's skillful hands fall across the piano keys as her passionate voice rang through the empty bulding.

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

At this point, Freddie observed, that Sam had allowed soft tears to fall down her face as she continued to sing.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same old things

He watched as her passion and soul for the music grew and grew and was amazed that that small, tough blonde could produce such a powerful voice while gently playing the piano. Then he noticed his mouth was hanging open and his tongue was dry, so he quickly shut his mouth and attempted to re-wet his tongue.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Sam fidgeted on the keys a little bit more before completely losing control and sobbing into her knees.

Freddie watched and debated what to do: Comfort Sam and be a good friend and most likely get knocked into next century, or just sit and watch her tears and have to live with the image of his torturer being tortured.

He quickly decided he would take his chances, and try to calm Sam down.

"Hey," Freddie said so quietly that he nor Sam could even slightly hear it. He decided that his voice wouldn't be much help, so he sat down and draped his arm over her shoulder.

Her head shot up and she jumped and would have fallen from the seat if Freddie hadn't increased the amount of pressure he was putting on her shoulder to hold her down.

"What are you doing here?" Sam shouted angrily, as she furiously wiped the remnants of tears from her eyes.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Freddie replied coldly, knowing that being gentle was as good as wearing a shirt that said "punch me" in big letters across the front when dealing with Sam.

"None of your business," She growled.

"Oh, I think it is."

"In what way?" Sam replied coldly, trying to shove his arm off, he only gripped tighter.

"Well… I remember that back when _"Puckett Music Station"_ was a big local store, that there was a Fender guitar hanging in the window. When I was little, I remember having never seen anything so amazing.

"I remember coming back day after day to ask how much the guitar was. Every day it was 1,000$ and every day I would hope to come across some way of buying the guitar"

"And that makes my life your business because…?"

"Well finally," Freddie continued ignoring Sam's rude remark, "I had supposedly made a deal to get it half price, and I had been saving my Christmas money for three years to get it. So I had collected 500$! I was so excited, I came running to the store window, only to find that it was gone.

"I was extremely disappointed, and my mom hated to see how sad I was, so she let me pick anything in this store to buy, and she would cover anything over 500$. I was still upset about the guitar, but I didn't want my mom to think I wasn't grateful. So I looked around and saw the most amazing piano seat I had ever seen.

"It was amazingly carved, it was painted this awesome black color and had all these cool stickers from 80's rock bands covering it. I picked the bench, and my mom said that we would came back to pick it up the next morning."

"Still not seeing why this gives you a right to know anything but…"

"Well, it turns out there was no 'next morning', for the store anyway. It turns out that the owner abandoned the place and left everything unkempt and unattended to, and at the time it was supposedly 'impossible' to reenter."

"Where is this going?"

"The piano stool I bought over six years ago is the one that you are sitting in, right now. My property, my business."

Sam's mouth dropped momentarily before turning her face away from Freddie.

"What is wrong?" He repeated pulling her even closer to him, with resistance from Sam but he ignored her.

"What happened?" Freddie asked again. "Sam! What's wrong!?"

"Everything," She said quietly, still not making eye contact.

"What?" Freddie asked wondering what she had mumbled.

"Everything!" She repeated louder, as tears began to stream down her face once more.

Freddie was shocked at what was happening.

"Can I get a little detail?" Freddie asked.

After a few moments Sam began to regain composure slightly and began speaking, "My dad. Six years ago today, he left me and my mom. I hate it. I just wish I had a normal family instead of a careless mom, and my stupid cat."

Freddie would have chuckled at that if Sam had not been so upset.

"Well you have me and Carly"

"Sometimes great friends just aren't good enough. Don't get me wrong, it's great having you and Carly, y'all are probably the best things on earth for me, but I just wish I had my family. A real family, like Spencer or even your luna-mother I mean."

Freddie ignored her comment and continued to comfort her.

"Come on, Sam. My mom is like _everyone's _mother. My **grandparents **get fed up with her sometimes for babying them! And Spencer said it himself that you were more like a sister than his sister's friend. And Carly loves you, she told me to tell you she's praying for you by the way, and-don't cry…just please don't cry. Sam come on. I can't stand it when a girl cries, especially a girl that can make me cry!"

Sam chuckled slightly through her tears at the comment, and allowed Freddie, this time, to pull her closer to him.

"And what about me Sam? I-I know I don't always act like it but I-I-I care for you. A lot." Freddie said wishing that Sam would stop crying and believe him.

"Then why can't you ever act like it?" Sam replied, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here, aren't I? I care Sam! And whatever that I said that made you think I didn't I'm sorry for! I'm usually just kidding when I say or do anything mean to you! I'd like to believe that you were just kidding too! It'd be a little reassuring to think that you didn't believe I was such a total dork!" Freddie reasoned.

Sam smiled slightly through her tears and said, "You **are **a dork, but I mean, it's your thing." Sam lightly punched his arm.

"Well being a ham loving bully is your thing," Freddie teased and she chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a while until Sam broke the silence, "Freddie?"

"Yes?"

Sam lifted her head and made eye contact with him.

"Why did you come to find me? And how'd you know where to come?"

"Well, when that jerk Ryan made some remark to you, you just left school without saying anything to anyone, or kicking Ryan's butt. And I have no clue how I knew where to come, but this just felt like a good place to start," Freddie shrugged.

"Well…I'm glad you came," Sam confessed.

"I am too," Freddie replied lightly kissing her forehead.

Their eyes were locked on one another for the longest time until Freddie made the boldest move of his life, and leaned in to kiss Sam.

She responded with shock at first, but once the initial shock wore off, she kissed him back.

It was the most amazing moment for both of them. It was a kiss that they would never forget. It was passionate yet sweet, thirsty yet fulfilling, and most of all it had all of their pent up emotions going against each other in a wave of unchallenged need.

They finally broke apart and Freddie wiped one of Sam's stray tears.

They sat staring at each other with smiles playing at their lips, and Freddie held Sam's hand to help her up off of the piano stool.

"We better get going," Freddie said, "Carly will be out of her wits if we don't turn up until too late."

"Yeah yeah," Sam rolled her eyes and they both started walking toward the door until Sam stopped abruptly.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Hold on one second." And with that Sam raced back into the building and in a few moments she emerged carrying a large box.

Freddie looked at her confused before putting his arm back around her and wondering aloud, "What on earth is in that box?"

"Piano stool," Sam replied smiling a cheeky grin.

"Why-"

Sam cut him off, "Well, I got what I wanted more than anything in the world tonight, so I figured that you should get something amazing too." Sam smiled broadly.

"I think that what I have is pretty darn amazing," Freddie replied, pulling Sam into his arms and entangling his arms around her waist.

Sam threw the box down and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, she broke away after several moments and said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

And they kissed once again.


End file.
